


Hurt/Comfort

by _FairGame_ (CharlieRhees)



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fair Game Week 2020, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Relapsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/_FairGame_
Summary: Qrow relapses and he feels like shit.Thankfully Clover is there to support him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hurt/Comfort

Qrow was disappointed in himself. He really was. 

  
  
It had been 2 entire months since his last drink and now he had broken it. 

  
  
He put his head in his hands as he bounced his leg, elbows on his thighs. 

“Uncle Qrow? Are you okay?” Qrow looked up to face his niece, the bouncing of his leg stopping as to not worry Ruby even more. 

  
  
“I’m fine,” Qrow started and Ruby crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m just...Clover is out on a solo mission.”

  
  
Ruby smiled softly, uncrossing her arms as she walked closer to her uncle. 

  
  
“He’ll be fine, he has luck on his side after all,” Ruby joked before adding. “Also he’s the leader of the Ace-Ops, he’s an amazing fighter.”

  
  
Ruby sat next to her uncle and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

  
  
“He’s going to come back and he’s going to be fine,” Ruby reasoned and Qrow sighed. 

  
  
“Thanks, kiddo,” he smiled softly towards her and she smiled back. 

  
  
“We care about you, uncle Qrow,” she began. “And we know you care about Clover. We’re happy for you.” 

  
  
All Qrow could do was nod and Ruby smiled again before jumping to her feet. 

  
  
“Well, I need to get back to training, I have to beat Harriet at a speed race,” she waved before she was out of the door and Qrow was left alone with his own thoughts again. 

  
  
His thoughts only became worse by the time Clover was back from his mission. 

  
  
The rec room was full of shouting from the kids as they asked Clover how the mission had gone. Qrow was watching from the side, barely keeping himself up as the guilt weighed him down. Clover looked over at him, a small smile on his face before it turned to worry. 

  
  
Qrow watched as Clover looked around the group as he got to his feet. Qrow guessed he was explaining that he needed to go. 

  
  
Clover began to make his way towards him. Qrow tried to make himself presentable as subtle as possible before Clover got to him. 

  
  
“Are you okay, Qrow?” Clover asked as soon as he got to Qrow. 

  
  
“I’m fine, Clover,” Clover shook his head. 

  
  
“You don’t have to tell me anything, but I know for sure that you’re not okay,” Qrow looked away, taking a deep breath. 

  
  
“I….” Qrow started before looking at the other people in the room. “I’ll talk, just not here….uhm….can we go to your room?” 

  
  
Clover nodded as he placed a comforting hand on Qrow’s shoulder. 

  
  
“Of course,” he began to lead Qrow out of the rec room and towards his room. When they were both in the room and comfortable on the couch, Clover brought it up again. 

  
  
“What’s going on, Qrow?” he asked and Qrow sighed. 

  
  
“I….” he leaned forward and placed his head between his knees. He groaned before he sat up again. “I relapsed.”

  
  
Clover felt his heartbreak. He knew how hard it must have hit Qrow. No wonder Qrow was such a wreck, no wonder he was shaking so much. 

  
  
“I couldn’t deal with everything last night and the rec room had alcohol in the cabinet for once and I couldn’t stop and-”

  
  
Clover grabbed onto Qrow, stopping him from rambling any more. Qrow looked over, a scared look on his face. 

  
  
“Qrow, it’s okay,” he began and Qrow shook his head. 

  
  
“No, it’s not! I promised I would be clean and-”

  
  
“It’s okay!” Clover repeated. “A relapse is normal. I know you can come back from this and I am here for you.” 

  
  
Qrow sighed and Clover moved closer slightly. 

  
  
“Can I hug you?” Qrow nodded slowly and Clover moved even closer, pulling Qrow closer and holding him tight. 

  
  
“We’ll make sure that there isn’t any alcohol in the rec room next time,” Clover promised. “Not a lot of us drink it anyway.” 

  
  
Qrow made a move to argue back. 

  
  
“We want to make recovery as easy as we can for you,” Clover explained and Qrow just nodded. 

  
  
Qrow began to shake and Clover started to get worried. He tried to pull away so he could see what was wrong, but Qrow just tightened his hold on Clover so that he couldn’t pull away. 

  
  
“Qrow, are you okay?” Qrow nodded as he sniffled and Clover’s face softened as he pulled Qrow back, closer to him. “It’s okay, Qrow let it out, I’m here for you.” 

  
  
After a few minutes of soft sobbing, Qrow’s breath started to even out and his tight hold on Clover relaxed. 

  
  
Qrow began to pull away and Clover let him, hands on his shoulders as he kept a good eye on Qrow’s face for any more signs of distress. 

  
  
“Thank you for….uhm….” Qrow lifted a hand to wipe under his eyes. “For letting me do that.”

  
  
“You needed it,” was the only response Clover gave and Qrow chuckled softly. 

  
  
“I did,” Clover began to rub Qrow’s upper arm with his right hand. 

  
  
“How about I get you some coffee and we can just talk,” Clover suggested and Qrow nodded with a sniff. 

  
  
“That would be nice,” Clover stood to his feet, but was pulled slightly by his sleeve and he looked down at Qro. “You want to come with me?” 

  
  
Qrow nodded and Clover smiled, helping the other to his feet. 

  
  
“How do you like your coffee?” 


End file.
